Dawn and Dusk
Dawn and Dusk is the second episode of the first Series. Synopsis The planet Jargon is protected by a Perception Filter. All living beings and technology see it as a star. The only people to ever discover the planets secret, vanished. Nothing but the half-built colony. The Doctor, Amy and Rory arrive and take a look around. Rory disappears and the Doctor and Amy try to find him, but find something much more sinister at work... the ancient Dusk. Story “Jargon star!” The Doctor appears at the top of the stairs. Amy yells, “What?” “Jargon star, a star that appeared where the mythical planet Jargon used to be. Wait, what is that noise?” The Doctor stands on his tip toes and spins around looking for the trace of the noise. “It sounds like fire!” The Doctor runs to the door and grabs the handle. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. Rory shouts to the Doctor, “You brought the TARDIS to the star half an hour ago!” “Oh, really?” The Doctor spins around and says, “That isn’t something I’d normally do.” The TARDIS suddenly jolts and the Doctor is thrown out. Amy runs to the door and yells, “Doctor!” The TARDIS starts shaking again and speeds towards the Doctor. The Doctor grabs the door and pulls himself in. Amy hugs him and says, “Are you okay?” Yes, now we need to stop the TARDIS from crashing into that planet!” “Planet? Doctor, that’s a star!” “No, it isn’t!” “But Doctor, I can see it!” Rory sides with Amy and says, “I can see it to!” “Well you’re both wrong! THAT is not a star, that is the mythical planet Jargon.” “How can you tell?” “I was flung out of the TARDIS, and I could still breathe even after leaving the TARDIS’ oxygen barrier! There’s an atmosphere!” “What if it isn’t a planet, though?” “We burn and die! Now, hold on tight and Geronimo!” The Doctor grabs the metal railing as the TARDIS knocks them across the floor. The TARDIS lands with a thump. Amy is thrown over the railing and hits the metal wall next to the door. The Doctor says, “Rory, are you okay?” “Yep.” “Amy?” The Doctor looks around. “Amy?” Rory says, “She just walked outside.” The Doctor runs to the door to see Amy walking towards a large metal dome. “Amy! Stop, it could be dangerous!” Amy says, “I must find the demons. The demons are on the inside.” Rory and the Doctor run after Amy. They spin her around to see her pupils dilated. The Doctor pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and points it at Amy’s face. He presses the button and Amy returns to normal. “Doctor, what just happened?” “Something took control of your mind, but what?” “And how am I meant to know that?” The Sonic Screwdriver electrocutes the Doctor’s hand and he drops it. Amy’s eyes dilate again and she continues walking towards the dome. Rory says, “We have to help her.” “Yes, I’ll help her! But first, we have to find those demons she was talking about.” Rory grabs the Doctor’s shoulder. The Doctor turns to look at Rory, who punches him in the face. The Doctor falls to the ground and Rory yells, “Help her now!” The Doctor jumps to his feet and says, “No, if we help her now, those ‘demons’ she was on about could harm innocent people.” Rory punches the Doctor again. “I don’t care! Just help her!” The Doctor starts walking, ignoring Rory. Rory catches up and says, “Doctor, please tell me she’ll be okay.” “I highly doubt she will, if there’s demons in that dome, there’s a chance she’ll be killed.” “Yeah, thanks.” “OH! You wanted me to lie to you. Yeah, she’ll be alright. Well, not really.” Amy stops at a metal hatch at the base of the dome. She presses several numbers on a keypad next to the door. The hatch swings open and Amy walks into the dome. The Doctor says, “Rory, you’ll be needing this!” Rory looks at the Doctor’s hand to see a flashlight. “I’m not even going to ask.” They step through the hatch, the Doctor first, followed by Rory. They walk down the dark corridor, following Amy. The Doctor and Rory shine their torches in every direction. “Doctor, what if the demons get us? This place is a maze!” “Rory, haven’t you learned anything from travelling with me? Danger gets me excited. And when I’m excited, I wear funny hats.” Rory points his torch at the Doctor and looks at his head. “It’s a Tubeteika, I wear a Tubeteika now, Tubeteika’s are cool. They’re Asian I think. Wait, are they American? No, Russian!” Amy suddenly stops, “They’re here, they’re everywh… Aaaaargh!” Amy falls to the ground. Rory rushes to her and helps her up. Her eyes return to their natural state and she says, “What happened? Where am I? DOCTOR!” The Doctor elbows Rory out of the way and says, “Oh, good. You’re okay! See, I told you Rory! Anyway, you went all loopy and… “ “Did you just call my wife loopy?” “Shut up, Rory! So you went crazy and acted like you were possessed, or you were possessed I suppose but then you wouldn’t have said a lot of the stuff you said, unless you were the ghost of one of the colonists which I find rather unlikely, but they could just be projections of their consciousness that are free to roam the planet, or the universe. In which case I need to give Kylie Minogue a call about her friend and that leads me to one thing!” Amy says, “And what would that be?” Amy looks shocked at what the Doctor had just said. “The shadows behind you!” Amy spins around, shadowed figures move towards them. Rory and the Doctor points their torches at the figures. Rory says, “Nothing’s there.” Amy says, “That’s impossible, we all saw them!” The Doctor replies, “Yes, we did. But this species must have evolved into a state of shaded existence.” Rory asks, “And that would be…?” “They exist in the dark, but not in the light. Or they’re holograms that react to light particles.” Amy says, “This is scary.” The Doctor says, “I know, they could be anywhere!” “No Doctor, the weird hat on your head!” “Oh, it’s a Tubeteika. I found it in a wooden chest about 50 metres back.” The Doctor turns his flash light off. He sees a shadow run down a corridor and runs after it. Amy and Rory follow, but a metal door slides into place, blocking them off. They start banging on the door. “Doctor! Open the door!” The Doctor turns around, “I’m sorry, I can’t! That door is deadlocked. Just stay out of trouble!” The Doctor turns around again and runs after the shadowed figure. The Doctor slides around the corner, then skids to a halt. Across the walls, vines are stretched across. The Doctor brushes his index finger along one of the vines. He leans in and licks it. He shudders and says in a low voice, “This shouldn’t be here! This definitely shouldn’t be here!” The Doctor looks to the side; the shadowed figure is standing in a dim light shining through a crack in the wall. It looks almost demonic in appearance, its eye sockets are larger than the eye itself and it has pale, grey-ish skin. The Doctor turns to stand opposite it and asks, “Who are you?” In an almost ghostly, guttural voice, it speaks, “We… Are Dusk.” “No, you’re not Dusk, Dusk is a time of day! Who are you?!” “We… Are Dusk. We are here, there, then and now. We cease in the light and thrive in the dark. We are Dusk.” “So I was right, Shaded Existence. How did you get here?” “We have always been here.” “So Jargon is your home world?” “No, the Universe is our home.” “That can’t be possible. I’ve never seen you before, and yet I’ve been to hundreds and thousands of planets.” “We exist only in the dark. In the day we cannot be seen. In the night, they do not believe we are there. Figments of imagination. We are everywhere.” Amy and Rory walk through the dark corridors. Amy says, “Let’s split up!” Rory says, “Yeah, cause that is such a great idea!” “Don’t be sarcastic with me! If one of us finds the Doctor, we call out to the other.” “Fine, if that’s what you want!” Rory walks off down a corridor to the left. “Don’t worry, we’ll find him!” “I wasn’t worrying.” Amy starts walking. She reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a flashlight. She looks confused, “Why was that in there?” Amy flicks it on and points it down the corridor. She sees two wooden doors with glass windows built in. She walks over to the nearest and opens it. She walks into the room. Wooden desks and metal chairs are placed in rows. All the desks face a chalkboard. A projector hangs from the ceiling. It suddenly turns on, showing images of shadowed figures in the dark. Suddenly, a low, guttural voice speaks, “We are the Dusk. You have been warned. You will pay the consequence.” Screams are heard and Amy slowly walks backwards. She bumps into something. She stops. She slowly turns her head to see one of the figures. She quickly turns. The figure is gone, “Wait, what is it the Doctor was saying was? Please Doctor, help me.” Amy tries remembering what the Doctor had told her. Her face lights up as she recalls the Doctor’s words, “Shaded existence! You’re only here in the dark.” Amy turns her flashlight off and the figure returns. “Who are you then? Are you some kind of time eating alien? Or even a ghost?” “We are Dusk.” “Dusk, so that’s who you are. Why are you here?” “We have always been here.” “What did you do with the humans?” “They invaded our territory. They needed to be punished.” Amy turns her flashlight on and points it down the corridor. She sees a skeleton lying on the ground. “Is that one of the people you killed?” “We did not kill anyone. She killed herself to escape our wrath.” Amy slowly starts walking towards the skeleton. Amy stops as she hears Rory yell, “Amy! Help me!” Amy turns to look back the way she came. She sprints towards Rory. She turns a corner to see Rory on the ground. He looks up at Amy, “The Dusk, it got me.” The voice of Dusk says, “Correction, Dusk got you.” Amy yells, “What have you done to my husband?” “He is trespassing on our territory. He must be punished.” Rory stands up and hugs Amy. He whispers into her ear, “Tell the Doctor, I always appreciated him giving you a better life.” Rory’s legs start turning to black smoke and blowing away. The rest of his body follows, until only his head is left. “I love you Amy.” Amy falls to her knees, crying. Behind her, a metal door hisses open. The Doctor puts his arms around Amy. “Don’t worry, it’s just like Dusk, he only exists as a psychic entity. He’s still here; he can see you and hear you.” “Before he disappeared, he asked me to tell you something. He wanted to thank you for taking me across the stars.” The Doctor looks up at a Dusk standing in the corner. “You bring him back! Bring him back now!” “No. He was trespassing on our territory. He needed to be punished.” The Doctor stands up and glares at Dusk, “Bring him back or so help me, I will destroy every last one of you! You will regret the day you messed with the Doctor!” The Doctor looks down at Amy, “Come on, we’re heading to them main power grid.” He holds out his hand. Amy looks at his hand, and then up at the Doctor, “Will we get him back?” “Yes, I promise we’ll have him back, alive and well.” The Doctor looks around, “Rory, wherever you are, we’re coming for you!” The Doctor and Amy walk down a flight of metal stairs. “Where’s the main power room?” “According to the schematics in the Security room, it should be another level down.” The Doctor looks over the railing, to see a Dusk standing on the stairs. He points his flashlight at it as they pass it. Loud banging echoes from above. Amy asks, “What are they doing?” “They know that if we get to the main power station, we can shut off all the power in the colony. So they’re trying to stop us.” “Then why aren’t the ones down here trying to stop us?” “Because they have no idea what we’re doing.” A loud bang is heard as Dusk pour into the stairwells. The Doctor and Amy start running as Dusk leap over the railing, run down the stairs, chasing them. The Doctor pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and presses the button. The green tip flares and several metal doors slide shut, blocking off a majority of Dusk. The Doctor shines his flashlight on the three Dusk that had made it through the doorway. They disappear the second the light hits them. Amy flies across the corridor, screaming. The Doctor starts running to her, but hands start grabbing him. The three Dusk pull the Doctor away from Amy. “Amy! Get to the main power station and pull the red leaver!” Amy says, “No!” Amy runs towards the Doctor, but he cries, “Just go! I can take care of myself!” He presses the button on the Sonic Screwdriver and a metal door slides shut between Amy and the Doctor. “Goodbye, Amy.” The Doctor is gone. Amy stares at the door, tears running down her face. She starts to walk down the corridor when she hears the Doctor scream in pain, “Aaaaaaaaargh!” She turns around and runs back to the metal door and starts banging. “Doctor! Doctor, are you alright! Please… I can’t do this.” She turns around and leans backwards on the door. She slowly slides down until she is sat on the ground. She puts her head in her arms and starts crying again. A hatch in the roof opens and the Doctor jumps down. Amy looks up, tears dripping from her cheeks. She stands up, “Doctor! You’re okay!” “Amy, of course I’m okay. I’m always okay.” Amy runs up to hug him, but runs straight through him. “The only problem is, just like Rory, I don’t exactly exist anymore. I’m just a hologram. That hatch has a holographic projector in it, I guess for safety. To scare intruders off.” “So, you’re not here?” “I am, just not physically. You know how ghosts aren’t here, can walk through walls and make spooky noises?” “Yeah, of course I do.” “Well get that out of your head, go to the main power station and pull that red lever.” “Will it bring you back?” “Maybe, I think so. It’ll stop all the power to the colony, so hopefully the power source them Dusk are using to make us cease to exist will be depleted and we should return to normal.” “Ok, I’ll do it.” Amy runs down the corridor, the Doctor’s hologram watching her. She stops and looks to her left. There is a metal door with a sign on it, reading: ‘''Main Power Station’''. Amy turns the door knob and pushes the door open. She looks around the room looking for the red lever. She slowly walks over to a console near a Security monitor. On the side is a red lever. “Please be the right one.” She kneels down and grabs the end of the lever. She closes her eyes and pulls it down. “Please, please, please!” Amy opens her eyes to see the Doctor’s hologram holding her hand. Suddenly, the hologram starts blurring. It distorts, pieces of his face stretching across his head and neck. With a flash of bright light, the Doctor is solid again. “Come on, we have about two minutes until the colony locks down. The two run down the corridor. “If I’m correct, the Dusk have gone to the other entrance to the power station. The metal doors are all open, they run up the stairs and through the door into the metal corridor. They run past a startled Rory. Amy yells, “Come on!” Rory follows them towards the exit hatch. They run through as the hatch starts closing. Amy asks the Doctor, “Are you okay? You seem pretty shaken up.” “Yeah. It’s just, I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared in my life. I just didn’t have the strength to defeat them. So I locked them inside.” Amy hugs Rory saying, “I’m glad you’re back!” The Doctor looks up at the sky. The white clouds drift across, and the Doctor remembers what that Dusk in the plant-filled corridor had said. They were everywhere. And now he wouldn’t ever see things the same again. Category:Series I Category:Episodes Category:PhotonCommander10